The Reason Why I'm Here
by XxTsukiAkari
Summary: "I almost forgot the reason why I came here." Mako's POV Makorra fluff ONESHOT


**Rated: K+**

**Summary: "I almost forgot the reason why I came here." Mako's POV [Makorra fluff]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: TLA or Avatar: tLoK nor any of the characters.**

* * *

"Hey bro! I gotta go use the bathroom! Be back in a bit!" Bolin calls out as he sprints down the hallway.

"Don't take too long!" I call out to him but he's too far gone to hear me.

Me and Hasook stand there in silence as we start putting on our Fire Ferrets gear.

* * *

_Five minutes till game start._

'_Where the hell is he?'_

Right as the thought leaves my head Bolin walks in with a girl. _'Typical.' _I told him to stop bringing these girls before the matches. He should be getting prepped and focused but no. He's off chasing…waterbender tail? Ugh, when will he ever learn.

"Psst, Bolin." I call Bolin over as he leaves the waterbender.

"Yeah."

"I told you. Stop bringing your crazy fangirls before the match." I tighten my wristband "Get her out of here."

"Aw! Come on Mako!" Bolin whines and start teling me how 'he's got a good feeling about this girl' and 'he promised she could stay' I blocked him out as soon as he started talking.

Then he tries introduce her to me…heh. She starts mumbling about how she heard me on the radio when I cut her off and call out to Bolin.

He mumbles an excuse to her as he joins up with me and Hasook.

* * *

_One close victory later._

After telling of Hasook and I notice that waterbender is still here.

"You guys were incredible out there! Especially you Mr. Hat-trick!" she beams as she points to me

"Oh you're still here?" I think out loud.

"Oh you're still a jerk?" I falter a bit by her response but I don't show it. No girl has ever had the nerve to call me that. But I quickly brush it off and begin taking off my arms pads and I can't help but hear Bolin and the girl's conversation.

"Do you think you can show me a few tricks." _Like that will ever happen._

"Absolutely!"

"Right now? Come on Bolin." I think out loud again

"Just ignore him. Yeah, I can show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending can match to your waterbending." _Exactly._

"That's alright. I'm actually an earthbender." _Really! That's weird. She dresses just like a waterbender._

Bolin tells her the same thing and she responds with "No you're right I'm also a waterbender, and a firebender." She adds.

_It can't be!_

"Yeah…I'm really confused right now."

Realization hits and I think out loud for the third time that day "You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot."

"Both are true."

_Crap._

* * *

It's been a few days since Korra joined the Fire Ferrets thanks to Hasook's abandonment. I must say working with her is much easier and she's a fast learner. And she did manage to get us into the Championship Tournament.

I admit we have something…it's like I'm drawn to her. My mind always tells me to stay away from her yet my soul loves being near her and making her laugh, frustrated, determined, and just plain happy.

_But it's not a rainbows and sunshine now is it._

Thanks to 'Avatar Korra' and her enemies 'the Equalists' Bolin is now missing and probably captured.

I travel over to Air Temple Island where I knew I would find her training with some element master but it's too urgent and I think training can wait.

As I arrive to the Island I can't help but stare at the huge statue of Avater Aang. Was Korra really his successor? How can she manage to live up to someone like him? She can't even master airbending? And Aang never had to fight non-benders. I sigh as a head ache starts to form.

"Being the Avatar must be a pain in the-_whoosh!_"

My thoughts are cut short by the wind being pushed out of me. As I land on my back I instantly lift my head to see the bender…it's a little boy?

"Stranger! Stranger!" he starts shouting but with every shout he's bending gushes of wind to prevent me from getting up. "Mommy!" he calls out and an older woman, presumably his mother, comes out.

"Where Meelo?" he yells out, sees me, and her eyes widen slightly. I also notice that this woman is pregnant.

"Um." Is all I manage to get out due to my lack of air.

"Meelo! You can stop airbending at the poor young man. You're gonna suffocate him." She shouts and…Meelo(?) stops and the oxygen rushes back into my lungs.

"Hello there." She smiles at me "I'm Pema, this is my son Meelo. And you are?"

"Oh! Uh, Mako. Nice to meet you." I extend my hand for her to shake and she does so.

"And to what do I have the pleasure of meeting you today Mako?"

"Well I-" I'm cut off again by Meelo as he climbs on my head and starts biting it "Uh?"

"Meelo! Get off of him!" Pema shouts.

"But I gotta go potty and this is the only thing that will keep my mind off of it!" _Oh dear spirits…_

"Then go potty!"

"But I want to know what kind of bender Mako is!" he whines.

"Firebender."

"Oh!" they both say in awe

Meelo jumps off of my and dashes towards the nearest building.

"Sorry about that." Pema smiles "My son can be a little…active." _Understatement of the year._

"It's alright."

"So Mako, what are you here for?"

"I'm looking for Korra."

"I knew it!"

She starts laughing "I knew she's have a cute guy following her around in no time!" she beams and I gulp. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Do you know where Korra is?"

This seems to snap her out of it as she straightens herself out and points towards the hill "She's training in airbending with my daughters. Just go right up those stairs."

"Thank you very much." I wave to her and start my walk up the hill.

* * *

_I hate stairs._

I finally reach the top just in time to see Korra make it out of a whole bunch of spinning…wood things?

_Airbenders._

As I get closer I hear them say something…

"Korra is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?" _Handsome?_

I quicken my pace to hear more clearly but I think Korra has already noticed my arrival, however, the little girls haven't.

"Does he make you crazy in a bad or like 'you like him-_whoosh!"_

What happened to me minutes ago now happens to the two girls except they go straight into the air due to Korra's earthbending.

"Oh…hey Mako…?" _I hold my laugh but I just can't resist._

"So Korra…do I drive you crazy in a good or bad way?"

I smirk and she flusters.

The look on her face makes me forget the reason why I'm here in the first place.

_Oh right!_

"Korra…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! 8D eat it people! This is the torture you shall receive when you speed up my writing! (Talking to YOU, Chini & ANA! w)**

**Mako's POV was so hard to write! xD I just can't get into the mind of a man! (but then again who can? ;3)**

**Hope you all enjoy and stay tuned for more fics ^^**


End file.
